


Junk In The Trunk

by EMR2



Series: Soulmates: Dating [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Dating, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMR2/pseuds/EMR2
Summary: In which Will is obsessed, Sonny is clueless and Paul is trying very hard not to record everything...





	Junk In The Trunk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuff.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874884) by [Fishyz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9). 
  * Inspired by [Soulmates...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233175) by [EMR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMR2/pseuds/EMR2). 



> Apologies, I don't know where this came from but here it is.
> 
> You're welcome. ;-) 
> 
> My opinion - Will is for all intents and purposes a walking id (like most 2 year olds) and he is pretty much saying and acting on everything that crosses his mind.

Sleeping with Sonny has messed with your head. You haven’t been able to think about much else over the last three days, except maybe … _his laugh, his sigh, the feel of him as he lay under you, the soft sound he made as you pushed in deep -  
_

“Something wrong with the French Toast?” Paul raises an eyebrow at you from across the table in the Brady Pub.

“Hmm?” You raise an eyebrow back, trying to cover.

He nods at your plate.

Your Grandpa Roman added the French Toast to the menu just for you. Normally you inhale it in four bites. But all you can think of is Sonny. It's becoming a problem.

You haven’t been able to meet your self-imposed deadlines on the book Marlena suggested you write, nor have you done the research that Paul requested. You haven’t even done laundry, as evidenced by the mismatched socks on your feet. Pretty much all you’ve been able to do is play with Ari and daydream about Sonny.

“You’ve been staring at your plate for about ten minutes. It’s probably cold by now.” Paul grins.

You take a mouthful. Blech. It IS cold and kind of spongy.  You smile back at him and give him a thumbs-up as you choke it down with a mouthful of black coffee. 

He laughs. “We can send it back if you want.”

“Naw…I’m fine.” You pick at the fresh fruit lining the plate.

“So, what gives, Will? What is so important that you ignore your breakfast and the case we’re trying to work on?” Paul’s laugh is intrigued.

You shrug trying for the brush-off.

You wish you could tell him - but he still loves Sonny and you’re sort of, well – not really, but kind-of…dating…but – how can you tell him… _How can you tell him that even though you’ve been sleeping with him and it’s been great – your one night with Sonny blew your mind enough that you don’t want anyone else? At least not right now.  
_

You must’ve given it away somehow because his smile dims a little. He sighs. “It’s okay, Will, – I know – “

“You know, you know what?” You grin back at him, disbelieving – not ready to give it up yet.

Paul looks you squarely in the eyes.

_Wow, his eyes are pretty, green is even more unusual than blue though there is nothing that can beat a pair of expresso brown eyes with thick black lashes, eyes so expressive they can get you going just from a glance –_

“WILL,” Paul says firmly. “I know. I ran into Sonny on Saturday morning.”

“Oh.” Your face feels hot and you know, without looking – that you’re red as the raspberries on your plate.

One of the most stupid things about your life is that you’re a man – a full-grown adult with a child and an ex-husband and yet, you have the life experience of a toddler.  Your emotions are still raw because you don’t have that much experience with them and unfortunately, it manifests like this. Paul catches you out and you flush like a guilty two-year-old, caught in a lie. It makes you frustrated and not surprisingly, angry.

“Well, good. I’m glad.” You look back at him, unflinching. “It’ll jumpstart the awkward conversation we need to have.”

Paul shrugs. “Do we really need to have it?

“Well, yeah, I think so?” You shrug back.  “I mean…we’re kinda together, aren’t we?”

Paul smiles, a small sad little smile as he pokes at the omelet on his plate. “No Will, we aren’t.”

“What? But – well, what are we, then?” You want to protest, you want to remind him of your few memorable nights together, but he just sighs and leans back in his chair rubbing the back of his neck to dispel the nervous tension. It puts his pecs and bicep into stark relief, and you’re enamored again – for a moment.  

“Will, we are friends – very good friends but we were never a …couple.”

“I don’t know about that,” You protest automatically, not really wanting to fight about this but feeling like you should. “The sex was pretty amazing, for friend sex.”

Paul’s smile is wry. “Really? And how would you know? What other experiences do you remember before me?”

“Well, there’s been a few other guys – not before…but after” you admit, sheepishly – unsure if he knew. He smiles back at you, clearly not surprised.

“Don’t worry Will. We never said we were exclusive. It’s okay. And that’s how I know its friend sex.” He clinks his coffee cup against yours and takes a sip.

There is a clinking of chimes and Sonny, the object of obsession, pushes open the door.

You meet his eyes and he blushes, though his smile fades a little as he spots Paul. He nods at you and makes a beeline for the bar to pick up his order.

He looks amazing. Freshly trimmed hair, crisp pink linen shirt, light grey wool jacket, tailored to emphasize the broad shoulders and the sleek waist, jeans designed to…designed to… _oh, my GOD…  
_

Those jeans should be illegal – the makers should be arrested and/or given a parade because…you knew before, of course, you did, you’d just spent a Saturday with that ass but _OHMYGOD!_ Tight and round and generous and curvy, that ass is a thing of beauty –

“Will, what are you doing – Will.” Paul snaps his fingers in front of your face. Frustrated you turn to frown at him, only to be met by his glare – or a grin, you’re not quite sure. 

“What’s your problem?” You mutter sullenly, annoyed that’s he's drawn your attention from your new favorite “sight” in Salem.

“Wow, you telegraph every thought you have onto your face, did you know that?” Paul’s laugh is half-astonished. “I can totally read your mind.”

“Oh really?” You flush again because Paul couldn’t – he can’t tell that you’re thinking about – you turn to look at Sonny _and then you’re off again_. _Your eyes follow_ as _him as he sits on the barstool to wait for his order. You’re lost in wonder at how a generously endowed gluteus maximus can maintain and even hold its shape when pressure is applied_.

“Badonkadonk,” you mutter to yourself.

Paul hits your arm to get your attention.“You’re not safe to be let out in public!” Paul’s face is pink now.

You’re a little resentful. It’s only natural – when one is presented with a natural wonder, one must stare, it’s in the human genome. “I’m not safe? That ass isn’t safe – “

Paul sits up in chair and cuts you off, “Hi Sonny!”

It's a full-body blush now. You're probably purple, but you decide to brazen it out. You push back your chair, and turn to face your "new" crush.

“Hi! You want to join us?” You give him your most inviting smile.

Sonny is smiling cautiously, with a little bit of worry in his eyes and you can see that he’s trying …valiantly…not to ask what’s up.

“Um…no – I’ve got to get to the office.” He waves his bag of take-out at you. “I…uh…wanted to say Hi. Sorry if I’m interrupting -”

“…don’t, don’t be sorry – “you stumble over your words. “We were just breaking up, anyway.”

 _“What?”_ The espresso eyes flashed with concern. _Excitement? Approval_?”

There’s an angry sigh from across the table and Paul cuts in. “No. No, we weren’t.”

Sonny looks crushed, but Paul quickly rubs a soothing hand along his forearm.

 _It’s annoying_. It’s _super annoying_ to see him touching Sonny like that, his voice going all soft and to add insult to injury - he cuts you off as you’re about to protest.  

“We’re not breaking up, Sonny. Like I told you – Will and I were never a couple – not really.” He looks meaningfully into Sonny’s eyes and yours narrow as you realize the message he’s trying to telegraph _‘Not like we were’_.

“We’re – re-establishing the parameters of our friendship.” You cut in as you grab Sonny’s hand, possessively, pulling him back toward you. If Paul wants Sonny, he’s gonna have to through you.

Sonny looks at you startled, though he doesn't successfully stifle the pleased little smile he's wearing.  

Paul rolls his eyes at you and you make a face - you do, you actually make a face back at him. Sonny watches the interaction, intrigued.

“Okay, I’m not sure what is going on here – but you two have a great day. I’ll see you later.“ Sonny smiles at you both and turns to leave. Despite the fact that gives you a close-up view of your new favorite thing, you pull him back. You need to establish your claim NOW, right now before Paul gets any ideas.

“Hey, um…so our date? Um…when would you…when do you?” You stutter off into silence, aware that Paul is barely stifling a chuckle. You glare back.

Sonny looks at both of you curiously. “Seriously, what is going on? I usually can read you two pretty well, but – “

Paul grins evilly, shrugging one shoulder. “I don’t know, Sonny – you should schedule that date. That way you and Will can get to the _bottom_ of it all.” Paul flinches as you kick him, viciously, under the table.

“Right. Okay. I suspect I don’t want to find out, so I’ll leave you guys alone.” Sonny’s smile is bright and natural. The brightest you’ve seen from him since you first got back. _You like that smile, you could get lost in that smile –_

Paul returns the favor and kicks you hard, right in the shin. It does get you to focus. Sonny shakes his head at both of you.

“Will, I’ll check my calendar today and then when you pick Ari up from climbing, I’ll have a few options. Just let me know your availability. See you guys later.” Sonny strides off and you stare at his retreating ass…err back, hopeful for the next step in your relationship.

“You are not picking Ari up from climbing.” Paul cuts in, raining all over your parade. He clearly isn’t over Sonny, at all – and now he’s going to throw down with you?

“Oh yes, I am.” You cross your arms. Just let him try it.

“No.” He rests his forehead in his hand, “no, for the love of God, Will, please don’t.”

Maybe this is your mother coming up or maybe it’s your father – Lucas seems to be pretty scrappy –

“What’s your problem, Paul?” You’re ready to fight if you have to. Paul needs to back-OFF.

Paul sighs and pulls out his phone. He taps it, hitting on his photos and scrolling quickly until he finds what he wants. He turns the phone to you.

It's not your fault that your brain nearly melts and drains out of your body, after all, it has to have some response to how quickly your dick is getting hard. 

The photo is of Sonny, hanging off some mountainside, smiling down at the photographer. He looks gorgeous and happy and excited which would be enough on its own, but – _that harness_ – _what pervert designed that harness_? It frames that curvy ass perfectly – _like your own hands framed it when you were holding him under you._

You take it in, for a moment – and then you pull out your phone. Paul puts a restraining hand on yours.

“Will, what are you doing?”

You shake him off. “I’m gonna take that class.”

“No Will don’t. “

“I don’t care what you say.” You’re almost done dialing Sonny when Paul takes your phone. You really think this might be time to see if your impulse to punch him is worth exploring.

“Will, your daughter is climbing with him.”

Boom. Pause.

Bucket of ice-water over your head. You think of Ari and her excitement when she showed you the pink climbing rope and shoes. Her little face worried as she wondered what to wear.

You will not be joining them in the class.

“I’ll…I’ll go a little late.” You say decidedly, “wait until they’re both on the ground again and out of the gear.”

“Good plan.” Paul nods sagely.

“Yeah. Yeah – it’s a good plan.” You nod. You’re gonna be counting the hours until you see Sonny again, but it’s okay. Ari will keep you in check.

But for now, you need a distraction. You pull your notebook from your bag and nod at Paul.

“What’s this case about, again?”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note, I don't necessarily hold with objectifying people but for me, it makes sense that Will would respond in the most primary way. 
> 
> **Thanks to Fishyz9 for his/her marvellous canon of work and Stuff which gave me a great take on Will's POV (which I immediately stole) also the Last chapter of my other fic Soulmates leads into this one if you need more backstory
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, will make nothing and have no profit from this other than entertaining myself and hopefully some of you folks.


End file.
